


All I Want for Christmas is...

by Mochi_chan



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Ittoki and Syo's bromance is strong, M/M, Syo is an embarrassed tsundere, as usual, mistletoe kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi_chan/pseuds/Mochi_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syo gets caught under the mistletoe with none other than Ai, and the kiss sparks something inside of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Syo just couldn't believe his luck -or lack thereof- sometimes. The Master Course House had decided to have their very own Christmas party, even holding a Secret Santa exchange. That was the first issue for Syo, he of course had to get a present for the one person who literally had no interest in anything; Ai. Syo spent two weeks looking for a gift for Ai, often times abandoning his duties of his share of decorating to sneak away into town to only come back a few hours later with nothing to show for his efforts. After another week or so of struggling, Syo eventually settled on a scarf that was a similar color to his sempai's hair; the present was put into a bag and placed under the heavily decorated tree.

Once Syo got over the hump of getting Ai a gift, he thought all of his holiday issues would be over. But then, there was the situation Syo was in right now.

It was Christmas Eve and it was the night of the Master Course's Christmas party, close to ten o' clock at night. The situation SYo was in was embarrassing to say the least; somehow, someway, by whatever karmatic or evil deity, Syo wound up under the mistletoe with none other than Ai. He wasn't exactly sure how it happened, the two just so happened to be under the same archway, at the same time. It wouldn't have been as bad, hadn't the mistletoe been hung up in the living room and all their friends were in the room with all of their friends with them, watching them, almost expectantly; as if they've been eagerly awaiting for the two to kiss.

The blush that assaulted Syo's face put the shade of Ittoki's hair to shame, a tightness overcame his chest as he looked up at Ai to see if he would refuse the celebratory tradition. But Ai held his usual, stoic expressing, giving Syo he impression that his sempai didn't care one way or the other if they kissed; and for some reason, the tightness in the blonde's chest became a bit more uncomfortable, almost as if it was in pain. Syo was about to protest, going to explain that neither he nor Ai wanted to do it, but was cut off by a foreign sensation. It was by no means unpleasant, in fact, it was something Syo greatly enjoyed, it was soft and offered a special kind of heat that the petite teenager had never experienced before.

The feeling was welcoming, and subconsciously, Syo leaned into it, immersing himself in the furor, pressing his being into it. So didn't want to let the impression go, it felt too good to be true, almost as if it was a dream; the only thing that made Syo throw the blissful experience away was the sound of a sharp whistle. "For saying you didn't want to kiss Mikaze, you sure got pretty into it, Ochibi-chan." Ren teased, Ranmaru adding on with another whistle.

Syo quickly understood what they meant; the sensation, the unimaginably beautiful, sublime feeling was... Ai's lips. Ai's lips were on his, kissing him, and Syo enjoyed it, liked it, and wanted more of it. The tightness that had been on his heart attacked it again, full force, full power.

Placing a hand over his mouth and the other over his chest, SYo bolted from the room and out into the lightly dusted, snow-covered lawn; inhaling deep breaths of crisp, cold oxygen in hopes of calming his sweltering nerves. The throbbing, numbing pain deep within his heart, it wasn't as if it was hurting, it was almost _fluttering_ , "Why...? Why am I feeling like this?" Syo asked himself, fingers gently caressing his lips.

"You okay?" a voice called, Syo quickly whipped around, expecting to see Ai coming out to check up on him, instead it was Ittoki; the blonde couldn't help but pout at the fact it wasn't who he thought it was. But that didn't mean he didn't appreciate the gesture. "Yeah,  thanks. I'm just a little... Shaken up." Syo replied, Ittoki slid up beside him, "Shaken up? It was a silly mistletoe kiss, why have it effect you so much?" the redhead asked. The blonde shook his head, uncertainly, "That's why I'm shaken up, I'm feeling really weird. I enjoyed kissing him, but I really didn't want to like it, and yet I did. Then I got disappointed when he didn't come out to find me..."

Ittoki smiled knowingly, "Syo, I think you like him." Syo stared at Ittoki in confusion, "Who?" he questioned, "Ai." The blonde stared as his friend with an blank expression, "No."

The redhead sweatdropped at his friend's response, "Oh come on Syo, now you're just outright denying it.", "I'm not denying anything, I just don't like him." Syo explained, hugging himself to offer his body some protective warmth against the cold, "People usually don't enjoy kissing someone and not have feeling for them." the taller insisted. Syo couldn't help remembering the kiss, the memory alone warmed the blonde's body, face flushing form the recollection, "Your face is basically saying it agrees with me." Ittoki said, smugly confident.

Syo frowned, "Okay, so you might have a point, what do I do about it?" he asked, "Talk to him, but I suggest getting inside first, it's getting  really cold." Just then, the wind picked up, piercing through their winter clothing right to their bones, "Yeah, let's go!" Syo cried, the two running inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what was it like, Mikaze-san?" Cecil asked, "What was what like?" Ai replied, sipping on some punch, "I think he's referring to the kiss you had with Kurusu." Masato explained.

_Thump_

"Huh? Is my system acting up?" Ai pondered in thought, placing a hand over his chest, "It was... Alright." he answered, "Alright?" Tokiya asked. Ai looked to everyone's faces, some expectant, others worried, the cyan-haired idol downed the rest of his drink, set the empty cup on the refreshments table, and walked away from the group, "It was pleasant."

_Thump_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Syo and Ittoki, despite being outside for no more than five or so minutes, had been drenched with snow and chilled by wind, making them look like they had been caught in a rainstorm. the two had run to their dorms to get hot showers to regain some heat and to stop the chances of catching a cold. Syo climbed out of the shower, grabbing a towel and tying it around his waist and grabbing another to dry off his body and hair, he left the bathroom and went to his bed, where he had pulled out a set of dry clothes when the door swung open.

In the entryway stood Ai, Syoo spun around to see who barged in, and he immediately looked like he was having a severe allergic reaction; Ai's face red in its own right. "Ai," Syo squeaked, desperately trying to hide his form, "get out!", "But it's my room." Ai replied, "Just go!"

Ai shrugged his shoulders, respecting his kohai's will, exited the room, Syo flusteredly threw on his clothes, "Dammit Ai, just barging in like that, who does he think he is?" he grumbled, completely forgetting or ignoring the fact that it was also Ai's room; so he wouldn't need to knock, and could simply 'barge' in. As Syo adjusted his appearance in the mirror, feeling his heart begin to speed up once more, "Okay, you can come back in!" the blonde called as he placed his hair pins back in his bangs. The door opened once more, again revealing Ai, "Did I really have to leave the room? he asked and Syo's heart made a sharp pang as his face lit up in embarrassment, "Just drop it." he said, finally moving away from the mirror, satisfied his appearance.

Syo turned to head over to his bed, but stopped at the peculiar sight of his sempai half sitting-half laying down on Syo's bottom bunk of the set. "Um... Why are you on my bed?" Syo asked, face starting to fume, "It's big enough for the two of us.' Ai replied, the smaller boy's heart began to quicken; why was having AI on his bed bothering him so much?

I don't care, it's my bed and I want you off." Syo demanded, stomping a foot for added effect; which made him lok flat out adorable to Ai with the addition of his flushed face. "I don't see what the big deal is, just sit here." Ai said, grabbing the other's wrist and pulling him onto the bed, Syo's heart thumped loud he was 1000% certain that his sempai hear it, unable to bear the feeling in his chest and the fast rising heat to his face, the blonde rose from the bed and left his dorm. Syo had hoped Ai would stay in the room, instead, the cyan-haired idol was hot on his heels; causing the older to pick up his pace. "Why are you running from me?" Ai questioned as he and his kohai made their way downstairs, "I'm not running away from you!" Syo replied, walking into the foyer, "It sure does look like it." the taller chided.

Syo plopped himself down on the couch, staring at the heavily decorated tree to avoid having to look at the other, "Well I'm not, why don't you stop following me?" the blonde countered, grabbing a blanket and wrapping himself taut in it; as if trying to disappear within it. Ai sat down beside the blonde, "Are you okay, you aren't really acting like yourself.", "I'm fine." Syo's eyes wandered across the room, eventually landing on the familiar holiday bag he used to hold his sempai's present.

Ai saw where the boy's eyes were locked, following his gaze and spotting the bag, noticing the tag had his name on it, Ai got up and grabbed the bag, "What are you doing?!" Syo cried, surprised to see Ai opening the bag, swiping it from his sempai's hands. "It has my name on it, so I should be able to open it." Ai said, "Yeah, well, I... I wanted... To give it to you." Syo mumbled, flushed.

"Huh?" Ai asked, "i'm the one that bought it, so I want to be the one to give it to you." Syo grumbled, holding the bag out in offering. Ai accepted the bag, he reached in and fished around for the gift while Syo looked off to the side; occupying himself with twirling a strand of his bangs around his finger.

Can eyes enlarged when they caught sight of the matching scarf, Ai did want something practical and a scarf in winter was practical, but it seemed special. Whether it was due to it was custom-made, or the simple fact that the gift was from Syo, he didn't know, smiling softly, Ai wound it around his neck. "Thank you." Ai said, leaning over and placing a delicately soft kiss on his kohai's forehead, causing the blonde to put his hands over the spot.

"Wh-wha..." Syo stuttered, "It seemed appropriate, judging on how much you enjoyed our kiss earlier." Ai said, almost teasingly, "I did not!" Syo exclaimed, "I can tell you're lying, and you've been acting weird since then, care to explain?" Ai asked, waiting expectantly. "Well... Uh... I... Um..." So started, "How about this, did you enjoy the kiss, yes or no?" Ai asked, "I... Yeah...", "Okay, now why are you acting so weird?"

Syo thought about what to say before he started explaining, "Well, the kiss, I did like it and that confused me, and it made my heart beat fast and I feel like that whenever I think about you or the kiss."

Ai laughed at the other's explanation, "It's cute that I'm the one who isn't supposed to understand emotions and yet I perfectly understand what you're feeling." Ai replied, "Huh?" Ai leaned forward and pecked the blonde's lips, "You like me." the taller said; considering the situation, Syo couldn't deny it any longer, he did like Ai, but how can he say it as easily as Ai put it?

"I... Yeah.", "'Yeah' what?" Ai asked, definitely teasing him this time, "Yes I like you, you turd." Syo said, Ai grinned. The cyan-haired boy grabbed the scarf around his neck, tying it around both him and Syo, pulling the blonde closer, "I like you, too." Ai said, placing a final kiss to Syo's lips. Syo smiled, this was the best Christmas ever.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ittoki just wanted to let Ai and Syo enjoy their time together, of course no one else shares the same sentiment.

Ittoki smiled fondly at the sight of Ai and Syo cuddling on the couch; he had heard the two arguing and suddenly leaving their room from his dorm, and feeling curious and nosy, followed them down to the foyer; he staying on the stairs. "I knew he liked him." he whispered happily, silently enjoying the sight. "Oh, that's new, since when have Mikaze and Chibi got along like that?" a gruff voice said from Ittoki's shoulder.

The redhead silently gasped, managing to hold back the scream that almost ripped through his vocal chords, "Kurosaki-sempai?!" Ittoki harshly whispered. "So how long has this been going on?" Ranmaru asked, practically ignoring Ittoki's chastise, "Um... That?" Ittoki asked, pointing to the two on the couch, "Not long, probably." he added. "Oooh." Ranmaru said in interest, "Let's go ask them." he began heading down the steps. "Ah! Kurosaki-sempai, no!" Ittoki quietly exclaimed, latching onto the older man's arm and began to pull the other upstairs; or at least tried to.

"What are you doing, Red?" Ranmaru asked, allowing the boy to finally, yet eternally slow, pull him up the stairs, "Syo would _kill_ us if we interrupted! You know how he gets when he's embarrassed!" Itokki explained as he led the two p to the second level. "Explosive." the older stated, not a hint of questioning in his answer, "Exactly! So, we should leave them alone!" Ittoki cried, the two finally arriving on the second level.

"Leave who alone?"

_"Ah!"_

Ittoki practically leaped out of his shoes in shock before landing square on his behind, "Don't do that, Natsuki!" he groaned, standing, "Oh, sorry, Otoya-kun." the glasses wearing boy answered, "Red is insistent on us leaving Mikaze and Chibi alone, who are currently defiling the couch with their cuddling." Ranmaru answered the earlier question. "Really?! Cuddling, Syo-chan and Ai-chan?! I want to see!" Natsuki squealed, starting to barrel down the stairs. "Natsuki, no, Syo will murder you!" Ittoki screamed, using all of his strength to ground the taller in lace. "What is with all the racket?" a new voice entered the conversation, "Sorry, Tokiya, it's just these two won't heed my warning of leaving Ai and Syo alone." Ittoki apologized.

"Why would they need to be left alone? It's not like they're cuddling on the couch downstairs." Tokiya said, he then looked at the expressions of the other three, "Oh." he breathed in understanding. "See, you understand, so we should, _leave them alone._ " Ittoki emphasized. "But I wanna see!" Natsuki whined as if the redhead took away his favorite toy.

"Natsuki, I said no!" Ittoki rerimanded.

"What's the harm?" Tokiya asked.

"Huh?" the other three questioned.

Tokiya's face flushed, "I mean, if we just look, it shouldn't bother them." he explained, "I mean, if we don't bother them, I guess." Ittoki mumbled. "Yay, let's go, let's go!" Natsuki cheered, marching down the steps, closely followed by Ranmaru, Ittoki, then Tokiya. "Stop!" Ittoki whispered, all coming to a hault, they all peered over the railing to look into the foyer.

All of them turned a varying shade of red.

"Ah... Ai..." Syo moaned, lips sucking on Ai's bottom lip as the cyan-haired boy's hands massaged the blonde's waist. Syo was currently straddling his sempai's hips and his hair was in disarray, red barrets lost somewhere as Ai probably spent some time fussing with Syo's hair. "Mm..." Ai moaned in response, tongue slipping into Syo's mouth, hands roaming lower, taking hold of Syo's bottom; pulling the smaller closer all the while giving the plump flesh a squeeze.

"Man, now I'll never be able to sit on that couch again." Ranmaru groaned in annoyance, "I can't believe you're complaining about that." Tokiya said, trying not to stare too much at them, but still stealing glances. "I think we should go." Ittoki said, face completely illuminated crimson, "Yeah." Tokiya and Ranmaru agreed, the three going upstairs, Ranmaru dragging Natsuki along.

The four returned to their dorms, Ittoki and Tokiya crawled into bed, "I can't believe..." Ittoki started, "Yeah..." Tokiya answered.

"They..."

"Yeah..."

Ittoki was at a loss for words, so he decided to not say anything, choosing to go to sleep.

Early the next morning, Ittoki woke up early, before Tokiya or Reiji and looked at his phone.

To see ten new messages in a group text.

"Wha..." he said, groggily, opening the text.

The first message was a picture.

A picture of Ai and Syo... From last night.

"How?" Ittoki looked at the sender.

_Natsuki_

"Nooooo..." the redhead groaned. He decided to test his luck and read the chat.

_Look at who got together! :D -Natsuki_

_Oh my... -Masato_

_Get it, Ochibi-chan. -Ren_

_You woke me up for this? -Camus_

_Hey, Hijirikawa, wanna try that for New Years? -Ren_

_I hate you. -Masato_

_Cute! -Cecil_

_Awe! -Reiji_

_Shinomiya, y?! -Ranmaru_

"Oh my god." Ittoki groaned, then his phone buzzed.

_One new message_

Ittoki opened it.

_I'm going to kill all of you! -Syo_

"No." Ittoki gulped.

Natsuki was dumb enough to add Syo into the group text?!

Ittoki dove for the door and turned the lock, wanting nothing to do with the bloodshed that was soon to come, then his phone buzzed again.

_One new message_

Ittoki, despite his better judgement, opening it.

_All I want for Christmas is you, Syo. -Ai_

Ittoki blushed as he silenced his phone, "I hope that doesn't wind up on the Christmas Card..."


End file.
